Too Late
by candipatty
Summary: Paris late at night is not safe, even for the hero, Ladybug. After detransforming, Marinette finds herself lonely in an alley with no way to defend herself. [A little angsty one-shot.] Warnings: Mentions of assault.


It wasn't like Marinette to be walking out in Paris so late at night. Because she used her lucky charm to see what would come out, which to hers and chats excitement, they were blessed with a laser pointer which kept them busy for a few minutes. However, Ladybug wanted the moment to last, and she had waited till her earrings were at their last beep before she left. She quickly hid in a nearby alley before changing back into her normal self.

Instead of the usual daylight in beautiful Paris, darkness surrounded her and she realized that she was screwed. If it were daylight, then it was no problem. She could have easily walked into the bakery and say that she was coming from Alya's house and that she lost track of time while having fun. However, its three in the morning and her parents think that she's in her room sleeping. There was no way she was able to parkour into her balcony as plain Marinette.

"Eat the cookie quick, Tikki," Marinette told the Kawami.

A small squeaky retort confirmed Marinette's request. She hoped that in the next few minutes she could finally be home and lay in her bed-

"Hey there pretty lady."

The sound of men filled the alley but it was too dark to see their faces. She could easily see their silhouettes by the light that showered down by the moon and their presence becoming stronger.

"Please stay back," the girl held her arms up and cowered away. Marinette tried to yell as loud as she could to get the attention of maybe someone nearby, but as late as it was, she knew it was no good.

Marinette dashed, however he clumsiness showed up at the wrong moment. The man grabbed her, pulling her up from the ground and forced her face towards his. She squeaked out for Tikki to hurry, but no retort came back.

"Cute voice, too bad we cant see your precious face," he breathed in her face with his toxic alcoholic breath.

Black was then replaced with a flashing pink light. The lust in the men's systems were replaced with fear. "ITS LADYBUG!" They yelled out. Before they could take off, the hero took action. The men yelled as she wrapped the yoyo around their drunken bodies and hung them from a lamp post.

"We didn't know it was you! We swear!" The men yelled out, dangling by the string.

"MILADY!" Chat came from a roof. "I'm glad you got here on time. I heard a girl scream and I went searching through all the alleys, but Paris has so many!"

"Yeah," ladybug said softly, "glad I got there on time."

It took an hour for the police to arrest the men and ask the heroes questions.

"Ladybug, do you know what happened to the girl?"

She avoided the police men's eye contact, "no, she took off. I heard her screamed and I went to it. That is all." Ladybug took out her yo yo and swung away.

She was surrounded by the silence of Paris once again. The cold breeze flew past her, allowing a deep breath to relax her. Darkness was no longer surrounding her as she sat on the beautiful momentum of Paris. As everyone was asleep, the energy of the city of love was faded and to Marinette felt nauseating.

The feeling of their hands bleed through her thin spandex as if she could feel it with her bare skin. Despite it only being a few seconds before she turned into the city's famous hero, it felt as if they violated her for hours. All of her senses expanded passes her capacity. Their touch, their voices, the scent of their breath; it was all nailed into her memory that she would never forget.

"Milady?"

Ladybug turned towards her black suited partner, "Long time no see, Chat," she smiled.

He walked from where he stood and made his way towards the spotted hero, "back there would have ended badly. You sure you didn't know who the girl was? You didn't see her runaway?" Chat stopped behind Ladybug, unaware of her stiff back, trying to hide the shakiness of her body.

"Uhh," Ladybug stuttered, "No, it was too dark." Her voice was high pitched, too much where it was noticeable for her partner to pick up on it.

Chat questioned her again, "Ladybug, are you sure?"

The pain in her chest rose up to her throat. Everything began to turn foggy, sight and all. "No," she croaked out. As she let out her pain, numbness surrounded her. Ladybug collapsed onto the hard metal of the Eiffel tower.

"Ladybug!" Chat crouched down next to her. "Is she okay?"

"Chat," she gripped the boy, "it was me. It was me." She broke down completely.

Paris was once silence again. The arms that Chat held Ladybug with went weak and his skin grew pale. "What?" He whispered.

Warmness. That was the sensation that roamed her body. The sense that was the opposite from what the men had brought. His hands were soft, caring, and loving. Despite having the spandex in between them, she could feel the compassion that Chat would bring. However, she could also feel him heart pace go slow, but like her pace in breathing; short.

Ladybug sobbed into his chest, holding him as close as she could. "I was- I was in the alley. Alone." Her breathing picked up. She doesn't want to remember the ugly memory.

"But you were transformed, so they didn't hurt you," Chat whispered, "right?"

She cried harder as she felt Chat's breathing stop as she retorted, "no." The feeling in his body came back and he instantly pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around the girl. "I'm so sorry Milady. This is all my fault!"

"No," Ladybug sobbed. "They didn't hurt me, but," she attempted to control her breathing, "I was- I was so scared!"

"Yes it is my fault!" Chat cried out, "I allowed you to leave me when you were on the edge of transforming back. I should have followed you. I should have looked harder for the girl screaming!"

Marinette knew that nothing could have changed the event of what happened, they were both oblivious of the future. They were blinded by the events before, like having fun with a laser pointer and racing each other. "It was neither of our faults. We can't control what happens. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was an idiot for detransforming in an alleyway. Thankfully it was dark and they couldn't see my face as I transformed into Ladybug. Let's be thankful that I'm okay."

"But you're hurt. Physically you may not be, but emotionally, you're paralyzed," Chat pulled her away to face eye contact, "I know you're trying to cheer me up, but it's not working. They touched you, I know they did because if they didn't, you wouldn't be reacting like this."

She cried for the hundredth time that night. She explained everything that happened from detransforming to every little detail of their touch.

Tears were shared by both of the heroes as they held on to each other. They stayed in the same position until the sun rose, shinning on the two who fell asleep. They parted ways, both wanting to forget the tragic event.


End file.
